


Prep Work

by rosenkrone



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Are you going to help me bake or am I going to have to kick you out of the kitchen?  Tomoe and Saya and baking shenanigans.





	Prep Work

**Author's Note:**

> I love them. Please ship them with me.

“Sorry about this.”  Saya shares an apologetic smile as she rearranges various things within the kitchen, flitting back and forth to grab certain ingredients.  Her expression softens a bit. “I know it probably isn’t the most ideal way to spend some time together. Though I am happy you’re here.”

 

“I don’t mind.  Though I can’t say I’m much of a baker.”  Tomoe ties the apron around her waist and grabs the hair tie that Saya holds out, tugging her hair back into a messy ponytail.  It isn’t a lie. Tomoe honestly enjoys spending time within the bakery, discovering something new about Saya each time she visits.  “Besides, it gives me a chance to see you in your element.”

 

“Oh yes, because I look amazing covered in flour.”  Even though Saya rolls her eyes, Tomoe can see the slight hint of red that appears along her cheeks.  

 

“You would look amazing in anything.”  The words slip out without warning as Tomoe watches Saya gather everything together..

 

There is a thud as various ingredients slip from Saya’s arms and land on the table.  She pauses, one brow raised in disbelief while staring at Tomoe from the other side of the table.  “I can’t believe you managed to say that with a straight face.”

 

“Too cheesy?”  Tomoe laughs as Saya places the rest of the ingredients down and covers her face with one hand.  Leaning forward, Tomoe braces her arms against the edge of the table. “It’s true though. But I don’t think anything will top that wedding dress.”

 

Saya sighs, finally moving her hand.  Huffing, she blows stray strands of hair away from her face and looks directly at Tomoe despite the blush that is quickly being more apparent.  “Are you ever going to forget about that?”

 

“Not a chance.”  Tomoe doesn’t think she could forget the memory of that day, of Saya wearing that dress, even if she tried.

 

“Are you going to help me bake or am I going to have to kick you out of the kitchen?”  Saya sets her hands on her hips, trying to look imposing and utterly failing due to the embarrassed smile on her face.  If anything she looks adorably flustered, a sight that Tomoe will never tire of seeing.

 

The threat is a bluff at best but Tomoe isn’t about to test that theory and cut her time with Saya short no matter how tempting it is to continue teasing her.  Between school and practice and other obligations, it isn’t often that they find much time when they are both free. Tomoe focuses on the ingredients on the table between them.  “What are we making today?”

 

“Well, it isn’t anything too hard.  My parents handle the bulk of things in the morning but I was hoping to get a few doughs prepped for them since they’re busy with Jun and Sana tonight.”  Saya glances up, hesitating for only a moment. “I didn’t mean to drag you into this, but I really do appreciate you being here, helping me with this.”

 

Tomoe reaches out, resting her hand on top of Saya’s.  “It’s no trouble at all. Really. I’m glad you allowed me to help out.”  She knows how difficult it can be for Saya to reach out to others at times and Tomoe always feels a rush of affection whenever Saya opens up bit by bit.

 

Saya’s expression brightens at the words and the sight makes Tomoe’s breath catch.  It’s on the tip of her tongue to say yet another cheesy comment but Tomoe refrains, waiting for Saya to show her what they need to do.

 

They work together, Tomoe taking in everything Saya says while carefully studying her movements.  Saya makes it all look so simple, reciting everything from memory while gently offering Tomoe advice whenever things don’t go quite as planned.  It’s kind of amazing to watch Saya at work, looking so relaxed and completely in her element within the kitchen.

 

A slight ticklish sensation builds across her face and Tome wrinkles her nose, trying in vain to ignore it.  She awkwardly reaches up, using the fabric of her sleeve to swipe at the flour, looking up when she hears a soft giggle.  Though Saya has not managed to avoid getting flour on herself either, she seems to be enjoying the scene in front of her. 

 

Narrowing her eyes, Tomoe reaches out and brushes her fingers across the bridge of Saya’s nose.  Gently wiping away the flour, she grins when Saya’s eyes widen in surprise. “Just as I thought. Cute even with flour all over your face.”  Tomoe’s hand moves to cup Saya’s cheek, her thumb lightly brushing against the soft skin as she takes in Saya’s appearance. “And your hair.”

 

“And whose fault is that?”  Saya’s eyes sparkle in amusement.

 

Tomoe winces, recalling more than one mishap with the flour.  “I did warn you that I’m not much of a baker.”

 

“Somehow I don’t think your lack of baking skills had much to do with it.”  Saya’s voice is warm and full of laughter as she leans into Tomoe’s touch. “Though I wouldn’t mind teaching you a few things if you’re interested.”

 

“Oh?”  Tomoe cannot resist teasing just a bit.  “Do you think you’re up for the challenge.”

 

“If it’s you, I think I can manage.”  Saya’s smile grows even wider if possible.  

 

Tomoe smiles in return, leaning across the table and pressing a quick kiss to Saya’s lips.  “I look forward to it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate endings:  
> Moca arriving at the bakery, noticing Saya looks just a little disheveled, but doesn't call her out on it. Yet. Just when Saya thinks Moca might not have noticed anything out of the ordinary, Moca makes sure to say goodbye to Tomoe who is still in the kitchen. 
> 
> Ako asking Tomoe why there's a flour handprint on her butt.


End file.
